1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall socket or the like, which is of the "pick-safe" type, i.e. having special arrangements to prevent or at least to make it difficult for children to come into contact with the electrical conducting contacting members of the wall socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known wall sockets of the pick-safe type are shaped according to the principle, that the openings in the casing of the socket, to which the electrical contact pins of the plug are being introduced for coming into contact with the contacting members of the socket, are covered with spring loaded covering plates. However, said known pick-safe sockets are not absolutely safe, as even relatively small children can learn to control said covering plates to uncover the access openings of the socket and by that can come into contact with the contacting members of the socket.